1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a sealing case, and more particularly, to a sealing case having a new coupling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs have recently been used as various types of power sources, and are configured as large-capacity ones to output high power. Some of the battery packs are used by being buried in the ground for the purpose of safety. In this case, the battery packs should be stably maintained for a long period of time even in an environment having high humidity. Therefore, the battery packs are housed using a sealing case, etc.